Last Moments as Nina
by LuvCuteCouples136
Summary: Nina changes to what! What-the First Nina now Miu! P.S IchiiXNina heheheheh You have been warned!
1. A Normal Day!

Hiya everyone! This is my first Mamotte Lollipop! Fanfic story! This is a IchiiXNina PLEASE NO FLAMES! _

Sakura: ^o^ Lalalalala

Nina: -.-' Uhhhhhh hello?

Sakura: Hello! you must be my 1st assistant!

Nina: Well I guess so...!st assistant? Who else is coming?

Ichii and Zero suddenly comes in the room by some vortex

Nina: -.-' What the?

Sakura: You must be my 2nd and 3rd assistant, welcome

Zero: Huh, loads of people say that you're really crazy. But you seem normal

Nina: Are you sure?

Sakura: He's not sure! Since he doesn't know my true nature! Hee heee let's say the disclaimer!

Zero: Okay fine, I admit that I was wrong

Ichii, Sakura, Zero, Nina and Yoshi: Sakure does **NOT **own anything!

Ichii, Nina and Zero: Wait what is this animal

Yoshi!

Sakura: Hee hee ENJOY!

* * *

**THIS IS BASED ON MADOTTE! MAMOTTE! LOLLIPOP! SO THERE WILL BE SOME CHANGES**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

''Ughhhhhh. Why is my alarm clock on? It's Saturday!" Nina shouted, while turning her alarm clock off.  
''Oh well, I guess I should at least take a stroll.''

Nina changed into her short (I actually mean really short) baby blue skirt with her laced pink t-shirt and stomped downstairs to outside.

''I'm gonna go out for a stroll mom, dad!'' Shouted Nina across the hallway to the kitchen

''Okay, don't go out for long, I'm making breakfast!'' Nina's mum replied.

''Don't worry about my breakfast mum! I'm not really hungry!'' Exclaimed Nina.  
''Bye!''

-In the kitchen-

''Dear, don't yout hink Nina's acting strange?'' Nina's mum wondered.

''Hmm...'' Nina's dad said.  
''She never misses breakfast. She normally asks for loads, and loads of breakfast, since she says that it makes her energetic and healthy.''.

''Maybe. Just maybe. Our daghter's grown up!'' Nina's mum shrieked with happiness.

''That could be it!'' Nina's dad said with happiness with his wife, as they hugged with agreement.

-Back in the hallway-

''Uhhhhh...Don't they know I can still hear them?'' Nina said with a sweat drop on her head.  
''And what do they mean, I've grown up? I have grown up!''.  
''Ughhhh... I think I should cool down outside.''' Nina said as she headed for the doorway.

-Outside the house-

''Ohhhh. This is too hot! This wouldn't cool me off. I wished for cool weather! Yet it's warm! I want cold dammit! COLD!'' Nina scriemed at the sky.  
''Oh great! Now I'm talking to the sun or whatever's up there that I'm talking to. At least it couldn't get any worse! It is Saturday.''

Suddenly, the ground was shaking, cracking up small stones.

''An e-earthhquake?'' Nina thought _but how? Or is it just..._.

''Nina! We'll catch you this time!'' A group of voices yelled

''What the?'' Nina shrieked _KYAAAAAAA! I thought so! It's the other candicates!  
_''Me and my big mouth! I mean come on! Now candicates from the magical world or aliens that nobody else know are chasing me! Like that would make everything better!''.

Before you knew it, Nina was sprinting around with full speed ahead, to get the other candicates off her case.

''I knew I should've stayed stayed inside the house!'' Nina yelped.

-About 2 hours of running around-

''Why didn't I scream for help from Zero and Ichii? That would've been easier said than done I guess. I was trying hard to run away from the candicates, rather than scream for help.'' Nina wondered.

Nina sat down on the bench, still pondering. Suddenly, sparks came out of Nina, dying out as they escaped from her.

''Huh? What was I wondering about?'' Nina said cluelessly.  
''Oh well, I should find some shade.''

While in the shadows, someone smirked a great big smile directly at Nina.

''Tsk!'' The shadow said, going after Nina.

-Somewhere in the street-

''Hmmmmm.'' Nina wondered.  
''Hmmmmm.''  
''What was I thinking about! Grrrrrrr!''.  
''And here I thought I could have a relaxing stroll. In the- ummm... huh? Seems like I can't remeber? What's wrong with me?''.

Nina closed her eyes and slowly walked aimlessly around the street, still trying to remember, what in the world she was doing before she forgot.

''Nina why are you here alone?'' Said a voice coming from behind her.

Nina turned around to see Zero and Ichii, heading of to the town.

''Uhhhhhh. I was taking a stroll?'' Nina replied_ Well_ _I think I did_.

''Do you want to accompany us? We're just going to go to the shops, then go to a cafe.'' Ichii asked.

Nina looked at Ichii, which Ichii just smiled at her, while Zero stared at both them having no clue of what they're talking about (Sakura: Thick head -.-').

''Okay!'' Nina laughed, taking hold of Ichii and Zero's hand.

''WAIT A MINUTE. U G L Y.'' A scary voice said, displaying a dark aura behind the three..

Nina fortunately ducked out of an attack to assasinate her in the nick of time. Nina fell first on the butt on the gravel.

''Owww.'' Nina moaned.

''Are you okay Nina?'' Zero and

''Uhhh uhuhh uh. It's Rokka.'' Nina and Zero both said bluntly with sweat drops on their foreheads _Not like we haven't seen her when we go out together, just to go shop for food_.

''Of course it's Rokka! And by the way, I win't go easy on you when I try to attack you again. As long as I'm with Ichii-sama! Come on! Let's go get married Ichii-sama!'' Rokka shouted happily to Ichii, then started walking off.

''Wait, Rokka.'' Ichii started.

Rokka started to (fake) cry.

''Fine fine. I'll see you both later.'' Ichii said while sighing, and then left with Rokka.

As Ichii and Rolla left, Rokka stuck her toungue out at Nina, leavin both Zero and Nina **alone together with nobody around to see them**.

''I'm so sorry for Ichii. But he's kind-hearted I guess it's okay .'' Nina said.

Nina and Zero both laugh.

_Wait me and Zero are all alone! I could go on a date with him too!_

''Nina, uhhh, d-do you want to go somewhere?'' Zero asked blushind a deep red.

''...Of course! We are going out!'' Nina smiled happily.

While in the shadows Just near to Nina.

''Don't worry. You'll join in, to my cunning plan.''

''So you should try and enjoy your last moments with your so-called friends...Miu...''.

* * *

Sakura: Ahhhhhhhh yes I can see the ending!

Nina: R-really?

Sakura: *stares at Nina with evil eyes* Hehehehehehe

Ichii: I will not let you hurt Nina!

Nina: I-Ichii

Zero: Wait. That's my line Ichii!

Sakura: Ahhhh yes Nina shall...Heheheheheh, well I'm not gonna tell you am I? Because you'll have to find out yourself! ^o^

Please leave a review even if you hate me! Hee hee

I will upload an extra aswell!


	2. EXTRA Just that place

Sakura: Lalalalalalaa! ^o^

Nina: What-the? You're singing again?

Zero: So?

Nina: Huh?

Ichii: Ignore them Nina

Zero: Why're you sticking up for them?

Nina: Because Ichii's nice :P

Ichii: *Blushes

Sakura: Fufufufufufufu I have some big plans for you Ichii

Ichii: -.- Huh?

Sakura: I don't really own anything of this extra except for the plot! ENJOY!

* * *

**My POV**

''Waaaghhhh! What a beautifull day.''  
''A certainly good day for writing a story later on!''

Knock Knock Knock

''Sakura it's us! Nina, Zero and Ichii!'' Nina shouted.

I slamed the door open ferociously, kinda breaking the walls (-.-' but oh well! I could get it fixed any time!^o^')

''Sakura? Is there anything wrong?'' Nina, Zero and Ichii said quite frightened.

''I didn't even have my breakfast yet ...''

''Oh.''

''...''  
''Let's have a good time! So I can write a great idea for the story!''.

''Y-yes ma'am!'' Nina replied shivering _Sc-scary_!.

-Outside-

''Close your eyes everyone!''.

''Ah, okay.'' Nina said.

''Why?'' Zero asked.

''Just close your eyes!''.

''Fine.'' Zero said.

Everybody closed their eys and I led them to somewhere ...Hmmmm.. Just that place would do.

''Zero, stop quivering.'' Nina said.

''I-I'm not quivering! That's you! Since what is a frail girl like her would do to u-'' Zero said cutting at the end.

I quickly pushed them into a pit where I would start having my adventure (basically to help me write this story! hahahahah!). I giggled and jumped in the dark gawking hole after them, I didn't really mind the darkness!.

''Wheeeeee!''

* * *

Sakura: Yeah! It's the pit again! Oh dear sweet pit!

Nina: What's happening? Why am I blind-folded?

Zero: I'm blind-folded too! Wht are you trying to do Sakura?

Ichii: Zero. You should just say you were quivering with fear, when Sakura led us ... to somewhere

Zero: Idiot! I wasn't even scared!

Sakura: -.- Suuuuure

Zero: :(

Sakura: Look out for the next extra!

And please review! ^O^


End file.
